Chao Adventures Season 1: Station Square Chao Garden
by PikaDream
Summary: Yeul is the leader of SS Chao Garden. Her slave- I mean,partner is B-Day. Everyday is a new day. And every Chao here is always happy. What could possibly go wrong! Inspired by Dark Chao Adventures. All the Chao that appeared in this series are still in our Chao Gardens!
1. Episode 1: Enter Yeul & The Chao of SS

**-STATION SQUARE CHAO GARDEN-**

Yeul(Dark/Normal Female Chao): Oh. Hello there. I've never seen someone different after...Forget it for now.

My name is Yeul. I'm a Dark Chao. And this is my sla- I mean-! My Hero/Fly Chao companion, B-Day(Birthday). Say hello.

B-Day(Silver Hero/Fly Male Chao):...Hi.

Yeul: He's always like that. Bored. He always think it's a Chao's Birthday when they evolve or get wed and make and egg,etc...Those are the times he'll be very happy.

_*WHOOSH*_

Sonic(Blue Neutral/Run Male Chao):And I'm Sonic! Sonic the Chao!

Yeul(Enraged):Sonikku! Do not interrupt me when I'm speaking!

Sonic:Fine...

Yeul:Now where was I...Oh yes! And-

?(Gold Neutral/Run Male Chao who is actually named ?):Watch out! Gem just made a TIDAL WAVE!

Everyone:What-

_*SPLASH*_

Gem(Neutral/Swim Male Chao): Oops! My Bad.

*Gem walked to Yeul*

Gem:You okay,Ms. Paddra Nsu Yeul?

Yeul(Soaked/Still angry):LEAVE.

Gem:Um...I just don't know what went wrong...

*Yeul turns into Chaos Yeul*

Chaos Yeul(Black Dark/Normal/Fly Female Chao with a dark aura):**LEAVE. NOW.**

Gem:Eek! Y-Yes Ms. Yeul!

*Gem ran away*

*Yeul turns back to her normal self*

Yeul:Ugh...My head...Oh! You're still here. Now-

Jewel(Neutral/Fly Female Chao & Gem's older sister):Um...Ms. Yeul...Greeny and Moon are crying and scared due to Chaos Yeul took control of your body...Can you talk to them...?

Yeul:Ok. Please wait...

*Yeul walks to the two Chao*

Yeul:Please,you two...Stop crying. She's gone...

Greeny(Green Neutral/Normal Chao) & Moon(Shiny Blue Neutral/Normal Chao): _Wahhhhhhh! _*crying*

Yeul:I have to give them something. Slave! Give me the plush.

*B-Day gives Yeul a Sonic Plush*

Yeul:Look here,little Chao! It's Sonic the Hedgehog!

*The two stopped crying*

Greeny & Moon:Yay! Sonikku! Sonikku! Yay!

*They started playing with the Sonic plushie*

Gem:Sorry for making that big mess,Ms. Yeul...I've cleaned it up!

Yeul:I know it was by accident. Remember you are a powerful swimmer.

Gem:Ok. I'll remember!

*The screen on the Naming Machine started flashing*

Yeul:Hm? Who wants to give me a call right now?

*Yeul walked to the machine and answer the call*

?(Male Chao):SS Leader Yeul! Jewel has disappeared from EC Chao Garden! Is she in this garden?

Yeul: Yes,EC Leader *CAN'T REVEAL THIS*. She's here.

EC Leader:Hmm! Good! Teleport her here this instant!

Yeul:Why in such a rush,EC Leader D-

EC Leader:You know every garden can only have 7 Chao! Are you trying to break the game?!

Yeul:By breaking the "game",you mean break the rules?! No! I'll send her right away.

EC Leader:Good. I'm out!

Name Machine(Text Bubble):-Call Ended-

Yeul:Jewel,your leader is calling.

Jewel:Oh! Okay. Sorry for wasting your time...

*Jewel walked to the EC Chao Garden Teleporter and left*

Yeul:Now that is settled with...

*Yeul turned around and looked at you*

Yeul:I think everything that happen today might have explained all of the things I would have told you,but if you still don't know what is going on...

This is the Station Square Chao Garden.

I am Paddra Nsu Yeul,the main leader of this garden.

My comrade is B-Day.

The other Chao that lived here are Gem,Sonic,?(Call him Nazo,if you wish),Greeny,Moon and my alter-ego/doppelganger,Chaos Yeul.

The Name Machine is used by our caretakers to name us,but the leader of a garden or their helper,like me and B-Day,can use it to communicate with the other leaders. Other Chao must ask us if they want to use it.

All 3 Chao Gardens have one Leader all Chao in the garden have to listen to and respect. These Leaders are picked randomly by the Chao in the garden.

I am one of those Leaders. The others...You'll have to see them for yourself.

Now that I told you everything you need to know,how about you learn what happens here while our furry friends are not here?

Shiny(Shiny White Hero/Normal Female Chao): Hey guys! What I miss?

Yeul:...Almost forgotten about Shiny...I thought she wasn't here...

NOTE: Green was actually in the Mystic Ruins Chao Garden and not in the Station Square Chao Garden as I saw in my game. But since I didn't noticed and I don't want to break this story,this is only temporary in this story,so Greeny gets an early introduction.

Inspired from Dark Chao Adventures

All the Chao that appeared in this fanfic still exist in our Chao Gardens on our PC Sonic Adventure DX! So thank them!


	2. Episode 2: Call Him Nazo

NOTE:This episode is all about the name change for that Shiny Gold Neutral/Run Male Chao.

His name had three question marks,but screwed the original file up by making it ONE question mark.

So to make sure this problem don't happen twice,every Chao(Yes,including you too.) will address him by his nickname,Nazo. This episode is all about the change.

(Plus I made another mistake. There were only 7 Chao in SS,not 8. But Greeny still stayed in MR.)

**-STATION SQUARE CHAO GARDEN-**

*The Naming Machine put up some text,with a picture of a letter flashing*

Machine: You got a new message.

Yeul: What? Right now? I wonder what it is…

*Yeul walked to the machine*

Machine: Sender: Vegito (To the readers:Not THAT Vegito.)

Subject: "That Chao Needs a Name Change!"

Yeul: A Name Change? To one of the Chao?

*Presses Read*

Message: That Gold Chao's name ripped off that Red-head's name from Pokemon Heart-Gold & Soul-Silver! Seriously,three question marks? RIP-OFF! (To the readers:This Vegito's a girl. And NOT A FUSION!) You should give him a nickname…..Like…...Nazo! (To the readers:This is the end of the message.)

Yeul: Nazo? Like the name of the rumored Negative Chaos Emerald Hedgehog Nazo?! If I remember correctly,Nazo means Mystery in Japan. So…..

Nazo:I guess I'll keep that name.

*Yeul looked at the Gold Chao now named Nazo*

Nazo:So,are you going to start the meeting or what?

Yeul:…..

**-EGG CARRIER CHAO GARDEN-**

*Every Chao from the three Gardens come to the EC Chao Garden for a meeting*

Yeul:We've called everyone of you here today because of something urgent.

Caius(Dark/Run/Run Male Chao & MR Leader): SS Leader Yeul gotten a message from someone by the name of Vegito…

Deidara(Dark/Normal/Fly+Run Male Chao & EC Leader):Hmm! Before we tell you all about the contents of this message,do anyone of you knows someone who goes by the name of Vegito?

#18(Black Dark/Normal/Fly Female Chao): Do you mean the Vegito from Dragon Ball Z?

Deidara:No.

#17(Dark/Normal/Run Male Chao):Then both of us don't know who he-

Deidara:This Vegito is a Female.

#17:...Then both of us don't know who **she **is.

Blacky(Black Male Chao):I've never heard of a Female Vegito.

Caius:...That's because she isn't two people who done a Fusion.

Blacky:Oh.

_Unnamed_(Unnamed(Call him Ashura for now) Shiny Silver Male Chao):I don't know this Vegito either.

Chip(Shiny Light-Green Male Chao & Deidara's partner):Mr. Deidara nevar hawerd of ah Vegito. Is twat swom kiwd of fwrit?

Sphie(Shiny Silver Dark/Fly/Fly Male Chao & Caius's partner):In my whole life,I never heard of someone named Vegito.

B-Day:Nah. I never watched DBZ. I heard it's story is bad.

Greeny:What's DBZ?

Moon:Who's Vegito?

Gem:I never watched DBZ either. I only watched the original Dragon Ball.

Jewel:Me too. I've never liked violence….

Deidara:So why you watch Dragon Ball,Jewel?

Jewel:Um…..

Shiny:I don't know what DBZ is!

Sonic:Can we just face the facts that none of us don't know who Vegito is?!

All three leaders:Fine…..

Yeul:This Vegito said that the Gold Chao we know and adore's name is a rip-off of someone else's name from a video game.

Deidara:So…..

Caius:From this day and beyond,we shall forever address this Gold Chao by the name of Nazo.

#18:Like the rumored Negative Chaos Hedgehog,Nazo?

Caius:Yes.

#17:Is that just another rip off?

Deidara:Do you want to start another problem and make this meeting longer?

#17:NO! I'm already bored! For the love of Tikal and all that is holy,NO!

Deidara:Good. This meeting is now off to a close.

Caius:Everyone from SS or MR,go back to your respective Gardens,immediately!

All Chao from each Chao Garden:

**STATION SQUARE**

Yeul,B-Day,Nazo,Sonic,Moon,Shiny,Gem

**MYSTIC RUINS**

Caius,Sphie,_Unnamed_/Ashura,Greeny

**EGG CARRIER**

Deidara,Chip,#17,#18,Blacky,Jewel


	3. Episode 3: Chao Race Gold(Yeul's Story)

NOTE: This is the Station Square Chao version of The Chao Race Episode.

This version is where the Chao from SS wins the Chao Race Grand Prix.(Well…..Just read)

The other 2 versions,Mystic Ruins Chao and Egg Carrier Chao,will be seen in Season 2 and 3,respectively. Season 3's version is the true ending. Please enjoy!

(This also features Eggy,my Dark/Normal/Normal Chao that I lost when I traded/lost my GC SA2B and Axl,my Dark/Run (Dark/Run/Run in this fanfic) Chao that I lost when my computer lost all of it's data,including my previous SADX. May them stay in both our hearts forever!)

* * *

**-STATION SQUARE CHAO NEWS STATION-**

*A camera stand in front of a table. Two Dark Chao are behind the table,holding perfectly folded papers*

Omochao(Robotic Male Chao):Going Live in 3….2…..1….Go!

*The camera started recording. The main Pwitchtv(Twitchtv rip-off) site shown the live stream*

Eggy(Dark/Normal/Normal Male Chao):Hey ho Chao! This is Eggy and Axl,here to give out a special announcement!

Axl(Dark/Run/Run Male Chao):The Third annual Chao Race Grand Prix is about to begin!

(To the readers: It also means this is the third time I have to make another 3 Chao Gardens.)

Eggy:To celebrate,here's the three Leaders from Station Square,Mystic Ruins and Egg Carrier-

Axl:Meet Station Square's wish for a beautiful future!

Eggy:See Mystic Ruins' great chaotic ruler!

Axl:And Egg Carrier's awesome artist…

Eggy:...That even his looks make you want to explode into beautiful colors!

Axl:Everyone,meet Yeul,Caius and Deidara!

*Enter Yeul,Caius and Deidara! The camera focuses on them!*

Eggy:Ms. Paddra Nsu Yeul,do you have anything to say about the event?!

Yeul:I would like to say that everyone of you Chao enjoy the event and have fun!

Eggy:Oh,Ms. Yeul! So calm and collective….That's why the media loves you!

Axl:Mr. Caius Ballad,do you have anything to say as well?

Caius:I would also like to see everyone do their best in the event as well.

Though I think none of the Chao won't compete against the Chao in Mystic Ruins.

Axl:...Um?! Okay! Mr. Deidara,what about you-

*Deidara pushes all the Chao out of the way and got close to the camera!*

Deidara:Hmm! Hello,losers of the other Chao Gardens! My Chao are gonna RULE this race!

None of you don't stand a chance! Hahaha!

Eggy:Um….Excuse me,Deidara…..Please get off the camera…..!

Deidara:Hmm? Oh….Sorry…

*Deidara backs away from the camera*

Axl:Thank you all for being here! You can leave now.

Yeul:Okay.

Caius:...

Deidara:Hmm…..

*The three exit the station*

Deidara(Whispering to Caius):I will _**WRECK**_ you.

Caius(Whispering to Deidara):I will end you and make you go straight to _**HELL**_.

Yeul:...Um...Excuse me...?

Caius and Deidara:...?!

* * *

**-STATION SQUARE CHAO GARDEN-**

*All the Chao in Station Square watched the announcement on the TV. B-Day turned it off*

B-Day:Okay,everyone! We've trained ourselves for this. So,let's try to win the 1,000,000 Rings for Lady Yeul!

Nazo:Are you sure we can do this?

B-Day:We've lost the first and second,but we can't lose this one!

Gem(Now a Neutral/Swim/Swim):Hey,Nazo...Why you look a little...Very Light-Blue but still mostly Gold?

Nazo:Huh? *Looks at his hand* I don't know what's up...Don't worry about it. It might be temporary.

Shiny:Yeah. It might be Grand Prix jitters!

Moon:Nazo will be OK,Gem stay happy!

Sonic:Yeah,you don't need to worry! Besides,we'll be able to breeze through the races with ease!

*Yeul enters the Chao Garden and heard everything*

Yeul:Are you sure you can win this? Because their going to do _that_ again like the other two previous Grand Prixs.

B-Day:Oh no…...You don't mean….

*The speakers went on when all the Chao in the three gardens heard the ding-dong*

Speakers(Axl):Attention Chao! The Chao Race Grand Prix is about to begin!

Speakers(Eggy):Please go to Chao Stadium at SS Chao Garden immediately!

Speakers(Axl):Like always,if one of the Chao from one of the gardens get to the Stadium first gets their Chao Garden the high advantage! And again,do **not** use the teleporter! That means you're cheating!

*Ding-dong goes the speakers again. They became off. Rumbling,rough knocks and big bangs came through the 'Entrance/Exit' door*

Caius and Deidara(Speaking to each other,enraged):**I **_**WILL **_**WIN THIS GRAND PRIX!**

B-Day:Go,go,GO!

*All the SS Chao ran towards the door to Chao Stadium and luckily,it opens up quickly*

* * *

**-STATION SQUARE PATH TO CHAO STADIUM-**

*All Chao ran to Chao Stadium*

Yeul:We might be able to win this…..!

*Deidara pushes Yeul*

Deidara:Move it or Lose it,slowpoke!

*Caius flew above Yeul*

Caius:Sorry to do this…COME BACK HERE DEIDARA!

Gem:Ms. Yeul! Are you okay?

*Yeul changed into Chaos Yeul & go on a mad dash*

*Caius and Deidara were neck and neck,bumping into each other to make one stumble*

Deidara(Still running):You better get out of my way! I'm gonna win this one like I did in the second!

Caius(Still flying):Oh,I'm sorry. You don't seem to remember that I won the first and will try to break you if you stay in my way.

Deidara:Why you little-

Chaos Yeul:GET OUT OF MY WAY!

*Chao Yeul flew towards Caius and Deidara,getting knocked over in the process*

Deidara:Gah! That monster is going to pay for this!

*Caius already left,leaving Deidara in the dust*

Caius(Flying):*sticks tongue out* EAT MY DUST,DEIDARA!

Deidara:Ohh NO YOU DON'T!

* * *

**-STATION SQUARE CHAO STADIUM-**

Eggy:Hey ho! We're here at the SS Chao Stadium for the third Chao Race Grand Prix!

*The stream started displaying the path to the SS Chao Stadium,showing what is currently happening there*

Axl:Our competitors are fighting for the Map for all areas of the Chao Race all right! This map shows many shortcuts,even ones that you may not know!

Eggy:As it appears,Yeul changed into Chaos Yeul and is now taking the lead! She is already close to the door!

*The stream displays the stadium again,showing the Entrance/Exit door opening. Chaos Yeul transformed back to her original self*

Yeul(Stopped flying):Huh….? *Looks down* EEEK! *Tries to fly,but falls down* EEEK!

*Falls down on a pillow*

Axl:Wow. Almost forgotten about that pillow that's always there in the Stadium.

Eggy:Yeul and the Chao of Station Square wins!

Yeul:Yay!

*Enter all the Chao from the three gardens,including Caius and Deidara*

SS Chao:Hooray for Ms. Yeul!

Caius:WHAT?!

Sphie:That's impossible!

Deidara(Crying):THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Chip: Pwese dont cwy,Mr. Deidara!

#18:*Looks up and gasped* He's gonna keep crying because Yeul didn't win.

Yeul:Huh?

Unknown Chao(Two-Tone Black Neutral/Normal/Normal Male Chao):Surprised to see me,#18?

*All Chao looked up and gasped*

Axl:No way!

Eggy:Can it be?

Deidara:No…..No,no….NO!

Yeul:Cha…..Cha…..

Caius:Chacron?!

Chacron:Yes. And I actually came here yesterday,_before_ the announcement,meaning I win by default.

Deidara:Hah! You sure? There is a rule book,so there might be a rule where you can't come in the day before the race!

Axl:Before you make that comment,let's check the rule book itself…

*Reads the rule book and check*

Axl:...Actually…

*Deidara smiles,closes his eyes and do a arm fold*

Axl:...There isn't a rule for coming here late!

*Deidara frowns,opens his eyes and unfold his arms*

Deidara:WHAT?!

Eggy:So that means Chacron is the winner! Here's your-

*Yeul takes the map*

Yeul:NO! Chac don't deserve this map. He is a cheating _FOOL!_ He was my friend after seeing each other every time in Station Square,but after seeing him in a Chao Race….That's enough. If he's gonna be in this race…...Then I will NOT participate. I'm leaving. *Walks away*

Axl:...Well…...This means the SS Chao are…...Disqualified.

*All SS Chao gasped*

B-Day:...Fine. We also think Chacron don't deserve the map too.

Nazo:Yeah. Me too.

Sonic:Chacron is a cheater!

Shiny:I never liked Chacron!

Moon:Me no likey Chacron!

Gem:You made Ms. Yeul mad!

*Rips of paper were heard*

Axl:*LE GASP* Ms. Paddra Nsu Yeul! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Yeul:Everyone. We're leaving.

All SS Chao:Yes,Ms. Yeul!

*They left*

* * *

**-STATION SQUARE CHAO GARDEN-**

B-Day:Thanks Ms. Yeul. If it weren't for you ripping that map,Chacron might have won the Grand Prix in seconds!

Nazo:So…..You know Chacron?

Yeul:Yes….(To the readers:You can use your imagination for this part if you want…)

When I was still a Baby Chao,I curiously left the Garden and gotten lost in Station Square. Chac found me and get me back here. When I became an Adult Chao,which is what I am now,I watched a Chao Race in the audience and saw Chac there. When I saw him win the race,all the Chao gotten sad. I saw them said that Chac was always a cheater. That was when my rage built up and made…...Chaos Yeul…...I hated him for that…

Shiny:Oh my…

Moon:Ms. Yeul? Can we watch the Grand Prix on the TV?

Yeul:...Oh Moon…..You've are becoming an Adult as you grow…...Of course…..

*Yeul walks to get the TV. A tear comes down her cheek*

Gem:Daw….Moon,you've made Yeul happy.

Nazo:I wonder…..Will Deidara or Caius win against Chacron?

B-Day:Actually….I heard that Caius and Deidara are sworn rivals against Chacron….

* * *

This episode took at least 3 days to make! This is by far the longest episode for S1(It's gonna be LONGER in S2 and 3!),sorry for the wait! I don't know if the other episodes can get as long as this episode...Thank you for reading anyway!


	4. Episode 4: The Tails Doll

In this Episode,Amy and Tails appear at last! Oh and Tails Doll appear too…..Why? You'll know at the end.

* * *

**-STATION SQUARE CHAO GARDEN-**

*Amy appears*

Amy:Hi little Chao!

Yeul(Now Dark/Normal/Normal):Oh,hello Amy! You are always welcome here in the SS Chao Garden.

Amy:Actually,I have something special for you!

*Amy pulls out a Tails Doll,with a Red Crystal Pompom*

Sonic:What's that?

Amy:This is a Tails Doll! I found it near the elevator to the Chao Garden. I think you might have fun with it!

Yeul:Ok…..*Takes the doll*

Gem:Hey! It's almost Halloween!

Amy:Oh! Did any of you thought of what you're going to be for Halloween?

Shiny:Don't know yet…..

Moon:But whatever we'll be…..

Sonic:It's gonna be awesome!

Nazo:Yeah!

Amy:Nazo? Why you look more…...Light-Blue?

Nazo:*Looks at hand* Um? I don't know….

Yeul:We thought it was temporary,but now it's looking more permanent…..

Sonic:Don't worry about it Amy!

Amy:Aww….Sonic! *Hugs Sonic*

Sonic:A-Amy….Please stop…

Amy:*Stops hugging* Opps! Sorry.

Yeul:Thanks for the doll.

Amy:You're welcome! See you!

*Amy left*

* * *

**-EGG CARRIER CHAO GARDEN-**

Jewel:Lord Deidara! Lord Deidara!

Deidara:What?

#18:Nightmare is still active.

#17:One of the halves of her soul became a Tails Doll and is somewhere in one of the gardens.

Deidara:What?! Where's the other half?!

#18:We can't track it.

#17:But it's still somewhere.

Deidara:Hurry! We must find her Tails Doll half! _**WE MUST DESTROY IT!**_

Jewel:Yes Mr. Deidara!

#18:Yes sir.

#17:Yes Lord Deidara.

* * *

**-STATION SQUARE CHAO GARDEN-**

*Tails comes to the garden*

Tails:Hey guys!

Yeul:Hello Tails!

Sonic:Hey buddy! Look what we got! *Shows the Tails Doll*

Tails:*Gasp* Why-Why…..*Screams* GIVE IT TO ME!

Sonic:What?! No!

Tails:That thing is dangerous! Throw it away!

Yeul:No. This thing doesn't look dangerous! We're keeping it!

Tails:...Fine! Don't yell for help when that thing attacks you!

*Tails left,stomping and angry*

Yeul:This thing doesn't look dangerous at all…

*Deidara saw the whole conversation*

Deidara(Whispering):She's not gonna give it up…..Hmm…...We're gonna die…..I just know it…...We're all gonna die…!

* * *

Short Episode? Don't look so glum. The S1 Halloween Countdown is about to begun!

They'll be separate,they'll be their own stories. Check my profile and you'll be all ready!

Who is Nightmare? What is her purpose? Halloween is coming,we'll see the fright-mare!

This is canon,as you can see. You can't miss this,no! Not one bit.

Wait tomorrow,I'll be ready. Can you see the darkness? That is my question…

…...Can you guess already…?


	5. Episode 5: The Cookie

Hey all! It's been good to go back on track to Season 1 of Chao Adventures.

This episode is all about a cookie! A cookie that every Chao in Station Square wants.

By the way,if you hadn't seen the S1 Halloween Special Countdown,you might want to check it out on my profile,since it's actually canon to the series.

Just find "Chao Adventures Halloween Specials" and you go straight to S1 Day 1. Day 8 has a whole entire story summary of the Special,starting from S1 Ep.4,The Tails Doll(You have to read the entire Day 8 in order to get a full summary).

So if you don't want to read the special(It's _very_ long,let me tell you.),go to Day 8.

* * *

**-STATION SQUARE CHAO GARDEN-**

Yeul:*Sigh* It's good to be back on normal life again…..No dangers…...No Tails Doll…..Just good life…...Wait….If Nazo was not getting more Light Blue in the 8 Days of Halloween…...Then that means….!

Nazo:*Looks at hand* Ms. Yeul! Look!

Yeul:Oh dear…..

Bedbug/Nightmare:This looks bad…

B-Day:Nazo? Are you sure you think you're gonna be fine?

Nazo:*Twitches eye* Y-Yeah! *Twitches eye* I'm sure! *Twitches eye*

Gem:*Looks at a small silver table with a double chocolate cookie on top of it* Hey,there's a big cookie over there!

*All SS Chao runs to the cookie*

Bedbug:There's a note. *Takes off the not and reads it* Ahem….

Note:Dear Chao,this is a present for all of you after getting rid of that Tails Doll! I have a history with it and it's scary….

-Tails

Yeul:Well,when he saw it,he did wanted to throw it away.

Bedbug:Well…*Drools* DIBS ON THE COOKIE! *Tries to take it*

Yeul:*Stops Bedbug* No! This is a cookie that can be shared for everyone…...Sonic?!

Sonic:*Stops his hand and moves it away from the cookie* I wasn't going to eat the cookie by myself! No…

Yeul:Well then! *Puts a see-through glass bowl on top of the table with the cookie* Nobody gets this cookie until we all agree that we share it!

All SS Chao:Fine Ms. Yeul….*They go back to their daily things to do*

Yeul:Thank you. Now….Back to relaxing…

* * *

_**LATER…..**_

Bedbug:*Stomach growls* Ms. Yeul…..I'm hungry…..

Yeul:What? But what about the blood you drank when you were in the Historia Crux?

Bedbug:A Blood Demon has special pouches inside them that keeps all the blood inside so they won't be sick after drinking blood,which some humans get sick from. But a Blood Demon is still like a normal human:They eat,drink,sleep,etc. and the normal things normal people eat and drink are inside their stomach,which functions like a normal human's stomach. If I need normal food or drinks,then that means I'm hungry. If some of my pouches are empty,then that means I'm hungry for **blood**. I need food now! *Looks at the cookie* I'm gonna eat that cookie.

Yeul:_No,no. A thousand times no!_ Eat something from outside or from the fridge!

Bedbug:Can I tell you that a Blood Demon is mostly _always hungry_ due to them digesting faster than any other normal human?! None of those things inside the fridge is going to fill me up!

Yeul:You have money,right?

Bedbug:No Rings,just Gil!

Nazo:I'm hungry too!

B-Day:Please Ms. Yeul…..I don't like most of the things inside the fridge.

Moon:Moon want to eat cookie!

Shiny:I didn't eat anything in the 8 Days…...I'm very hungry!

Sonic:I was focusing more on getting ready in the 8 Days then eating…...I'm empty….

Yeul:No! You can't eat that…..Delicious cookie…..So you better not…...Eat it before I do! *Runs to the table,throws the glass bowl away and takes the cookie!* This is my and my only!

B-Day:*Takes cookie from Yeul* No,it's my!

_*WHOOSH*_

Sonic:Your's?! No way! I'm the fastest Chao alive!

Yeul:Sonikku….

_*WHOOSH*_

Sonic:*Looks at hands* What the?!

Nazo:Nah! I'm way faster than you! I'll have it!

Gem:*Picks up Nazo,takes the cookie and throws him into the water* I should have it! It's mine!

Moon:*Jumps up and down to get the cookie,while Gem keeps putting the cookie up if he tries* Moon wants cookie! It's Moon's cookie!

Gem:*Raspberry* Pff! It's mine!

Shiny:*Flies to cookie and gets it* It's mine! I've saved the Chao Gardens,so it's mine!

*Bedbug turns into Nightmare and dashes to Shiny! She picks up the cookie with her tails!*

Nightmare(Distorted Voice):_*Hisses* _It's MINE! _*Growls*_ This is MY COOKIE!

*The other Chao get to the cookie and tries to get it*

Yeul:It's mine!

B-Day:My cookie!

Sonic:It's mine!

Nazo:No,mine!

Gem:I want the cookie!

Moon:Nuh uh! This is Moon's cookie!

Shiny:It was mine from the start!

Nightmare:No! My cookie! It's my for good!

*And then,out of nowhere,someone kicked the cookie and it cracks into 8 pieces!*

*Nightmare turns back to Bedbug*

All SS Chao:_WHAAT?!_

*The Chao turned around to see a Male Saiyan*

Vegeta:Stop yelling about that stupid cookie! It's driving me nuts! Oh,and you can think this is also punishment for doing an angry mob on Vegito. Know this:

_Never Mess With a Saiyan Elite!_ *He walks to the exit*

Bedbug:M-My cookie…

Yeul:Well,at least we can all share it. In fact,when we finish the cookie,how about we go to that Pizzaria? I have lots of rings.

All SS Chao:Yay!

Bedbug:Okay….

* * *

I'll try to give out at least 1 or 2 episodes every day. Promise! :3


	6. Episode 6: What's a Video Game?

What's A Video Game?

A 2D or 3D game you play on a computer,phone,video game emulator or a video gaming console or handheld.

But in this episode,the Chao of SS don't know what a video game is when Bedbug plays one!

* * *

**-STATION SQUARE CHAO GARDEN-**

*Lots of shooting,jumping,etc. along with music is heard on a Purple device with buttons and one screen*

Bedbug:Come on,Bass! You can beat Tengu Man!

*Tengu Man hits Bass and he dies*

Bedbug:AGH! Why is this game so hard?!

Nazo:Huh? *Goes to Bedbug and see what's she's doing on the Purple device* What's that?

Bedbug:Huh? Oh,this is Megaman and Bass for the Game Boy Advance,which is what I'm playing this game on.

Nazo:What's Megaman and Bass? In fact,what's a Game Boy Advance?

Bedbug: *Breaths in* Okay,before I answer this question,let me see your hand. *Looks at Nazo's hand* Getting more Light Blue everyday…...Now…(Distorted Voice) _**YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A GAME BOY ADVANCE IS?!**_

Nazo:Nope.

Bedbug:Okay,I better get all the SS Chao here to demonstrate…..Everyone! We're having a meeting,for us and us only! _THAT'S AN ORDER!_

* * *

_**LATER…**_

*Bedbug pushes a wide-screen TV to the garden. She then pushes a White vertical device next to the TV*

Bedbug:Video Games are amazing. They are with us if we _really _don't have anything to do for the day. This here is what everyone calls a Wii. Now,this was released at the Seventh Generation of Gaming. Right now,we're at the Eighth Generation,where the Wii U is released. I don't have a Wii U,so I'm stuck with this. But don't worry.

*Bedbug gets a small,Purple device and puts it next to the Wii. She puts her GBA on top of it*

Bedbug:*Points at the Purple device* This here is a Nintendo 3DS.

Yeul:A 3DS? What does the S means?

Bedbug:It's predecessors,the DSi and DS came before it. DS means "Dual Screen". Of course,you've noticed the 3D naming part. Well,it's because you can use the 3DS for 3D without any 3D glasses. There's also the 2DS,which I don't have,which is a 3DS,but you can play 3DS games in 2D. (Which is still possible on the 3DS)

All SS Chao:Ohhh….

Bedbug:This thing on top of the 3DS is a Game Boy Advance,GBA for short. You can say it's the predecessor to the DS. I have gotten 4 games for you to play. *She throws the 4 games like playing cards* Kirby's Return to Dreamland,Pokemon Ranger,Kid Icarus Uprising and Bomberman Max Red Advance.

Nazo:Wait,what about that-

Bedbug:It's hard,end of story! PICK A GAME!

Shiny:What about that one? *Points at Kirby's Return to Dreamland* It's looks good!

Bedbug:Well,there's a catch if you're going to pick this…

Gem:What?

Moon:Catch?

Yeul:What's the catch?

Bedbug:You see,I completed 100% of this game and Extra Mode in one file.

Yeul:Oh! Well that's-

Bedbug:But I didn't completed the True Arena,meaning it's not 100%. Can you help me beat it? Let me tell you,it's hard.

Yeul:Why not? I don't have that much free time.

Bedbug:Excellent!

* * *

**AND SO,THEY PLAY THE GAME…..**

Bedbug:Um…..You control with the control pad…...While holding the Wii Remote horizontally…..

Yeul:Oh. *She puts it horizontal…...Wrong*

Bedbug:That's the wrong horizontal!

Nazo:You hold it like this,Yeul.

Shiny:Yeah.

Yeul:Ah…...

*Enter Sonic*

Sonic:*LE GASP* You're playing a videogame without me?!

Bedbug:Thank goodness,a Chao that knows what it is! I felt like I was being surrounded by idiots…

Sonic:Let me have that controller! You guys are Puffballs,the Kirby kind,meaning you can get a ability,that's why these floating things are there. Choose a ability!

Yeul:I can't…...I got on the star because I wasn't able to use this remote right…

Bedbug:Ugh…

* * *

_**LATER….**_

Nazo:Ok! We defeated Galaxia Knight,who was _way_ harder than I expected him to be!

Bedbug:This is the True Arena! Of course it's hard!

Yeul:Well,at least we beated him…..

Shiny:So,who's next?!

Sonic:Ugh…..

Bedbug:Magolor EX.

Shiny:Wait,What?

Bedbug:The EX version of the first form of the final boss,Magolor. You know,that thing controling that ship before Galaxia Knight?

Yeul:Oh...He can't be so bad,right?

Bedbug:Yeah...Get a ability or you're proper screwed.

* * *

**And so,The Chao faced off against Magolor EX and...Failed.**

Bedbug:You we're so close!

Sonic:But you know what the worst part is?!

Yeul:What...?

Sonic:_You have to start from the beginning._

Bedbug:...*Takes Sonic's controller and give it to Moon* Here,you play Moon!

Moon:Yay! Um...*Puts the controller horizontally wrong...* Is this how controller suppose to be?

Bedbug:Ugh...

* * *

**And so,they try the True Arena again...They beat Magolor EX!**

Moon:Yay!

Yeul:We beat the-

*Screen fades back to the rest area*

Yeul:What?!

Shiny:There's more?!

Nazo:I thought we were finish!

Gem:What's going on?!

Sonic:Well,excuse me prince! I thought you heard Bedbug that was Magolor's first form!

Bedbug:Now you have to face his soul! His EX soul!

All playing Chao:Ugh...

Moon:Yay!

* * *

**And they try to beat Magolor Soul. They fail many times and keep trying again...But...**

Yeul:Yes! We did it! We beat the True Arena!

*Sees file progress...Didn't say 100%*

Yeul:Huh?! Why does it say 100%? Wait...

*Clicks the file and see Extra Mode not 100%*

Yeul:Why does it say 100%?

Bedbug:I gotten EVERYTHING in the game,but I don't know why I didn't get the 100%!

Sonic:Maybe cause you didn't beat the EX challenges.

Bedbug:...*Points at the four Chao holding the remotes* You! Play the challenges! I hate those challenges! They are hard,end of story! Now DO IT!

Yeul:Aw...

Moon:Yay!

* * *

And in the process,the Chao learn about video games! But they still haven't learn how to rage quit...

Oh,and this is _ALL_ true! Me,my brother and my sister(Team Paradox forever!) still haven't beat the True Arena(Thanks,Galaxia Knight) and I still don't know how to get 100% in Extra Mode! Yeah,it might be us not beating the challenges in Extra Mode,but I didn't need to do that in Normal Mode!

If anyone likes to,if you know a way to get 100% in Extra Mode(And to get the final cutscene),please PM me! I'll be happy to give a shout-out to you in the next episode!


	7. Episode 7: Chao Leadership Day

Today is Election Day! Does the Chao have a Election Day equivalent?

Of course! The votes are in,but which Chao won?

(Oh and the unnamed Shiny Silver Chao is now officially named Ashura! We also thought to call it Ashy or Ash,but I think they are good as nicknames.)

* * *

**-STATION SQUARE CHAO NEWS STATION-**

Eggy:Hey ho,Chao! Today is Chao Leadership Day! Everyone was waiting for the day to see who is the best leader. The leader that gets the most votes gets a million rings!

Axl:Isn't that amazing? Oh and they also get Red Baron Pizzas!

Eggy:Yeah,because everyone loves Red Baron!

* * *

**-STATION SQUARE CHAO GARDEN-**

Bedbug: *Drools* Pizza….

Nazo: Okay,okay….Don't lose your mind on us.

Shiny:Do you think Yeul will win?

#17:She don't have a chance.

#18:Deidara will go victorious.

Sphie:No,Caius shall win!

Chacron:I don't know about who will win,but….*Points at an argument*

Deidara:I'll get the million rings because I'm better than anyone in the world!

Caius:That's what you think. Before you know it,I'll be on top of your little spiked ball!

Yeul:Um…

Deidara:YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

Caius:Oh,are you going to cry?

Yeul:Guys?

Deidara:Oh,so you really want some of this?!

Caius:Bring it on,crybaby.

Deidara:THAT DOES IT!

*Insert the very horrible Chao fight that I don't want to explain because it's above K+/E10 here*

Yeul:Please,both of you,stop!

*Insert more of the horrible Chao fight that I don't want to explain because it's above K+/E10 here*

Bedbug: *Roars* _STOP YOU MORTALS!_

*They stop*

Caius:...Hmph!

Deidara:Hmm!

Yeul:You stopped them because of the Pizzas.

Bedbug:N-No!

Ashura:Why did you drool when you saw the pizzas then?

Bedbug:...Cause I'm hungry.

*Enter Eggy and Axl*

Eggy:Hey guys!

Axl:You ready for the winner? We piled up all the votes.

Bedbug:Wait. *Checks Nazo* More Light Blue…..Okay,ready.

Eggy:And the winner is…!

Axl:No way! It can't be!

Yeul:Um…

Caius:So…

Deidara:Who won?!

Eggy:All three of you!

All Leaders:WHAT?!

Bedbug:Huh? There's a note on the left of the box.

Axl:Oh!

Eggy:Let's see…

Note: To all the Chao: Thanks for the help in Halloween. I knew Caius and Deidara might fight for something dumb like this(Trust me,I know these things.),so I decided to make all the votes equal. You might be reading this after I left. You miss me and I miss you too…..I hope to see you again.

-Lightning

Yeul:Oh! She did this?

Shiny:So is this cheating?

Axl:Well,since we didn't see this coming and since she saved us all….

Eggy:We'll let it pass! So!

Bedbug:_**PIZZAS! **_*Runs off to the boxes of pizzas*

Deidara:NO! The Pizzas!

* * *

Sorry this is kinda short,I'll post another episode after this.


	8. Episode 8: Pulling The Trigger

We all know that Chao can mate. Yeul and Caius are both good friends with each other.

Heck,Yeul sometimes follows Caius whenever he goes!

However,Yeul has been feeling fuzzy and sick after Chao Leadership Day and Bedbug knew what's happening and know that there is only one thing to do at a time like this:

Caius and Yeul have to Pull The Trigger.

* * *

**-STATION SQUARE CHAO GARDEN-**

Shiny:Hi Bedbug.

Bedbug: *Walking left and right* Oh no…..Oh no…..I knew this was going to happen….Oh no…

Shiny:Um…*Looks behind Bedbug to see a sick Yeul with a blanket* What's wrong with Yeul? In fact,where's Nazo?

Bedbug:Okay…...Yesterday,I wasn't able to go to sleep(Hey! Blood Demons are kinda nocturnal,but not really nocturnal.) due to me hearing Yeul groaning a lot at night. She been feeling fuzzy and I let Nazo go to the Chao Doctor to get medicine,but I haven't heard from him for a while. He looked even more Light Blue and it looked like his whole body is now Light Blue.

Shiny:What? I-Is Yeul going to be okay?

Yeul:Ugh…...I don't know what's wrong,but….*Groans* I'll be okay….

Bedbug:I going to ask a simple question that Lightning can answer perfectly right….

Yeul,do you like Caius?

Yeul:Yes….In a friendly way.

Bedbug:Can Chao *Ahem* be "pregnant"?

Yeul:Well,we can mate….So,yes.

Bedbug(Thoughts):_Oy….Does that mean Male Chao can be…...Oh dear Etro….Why am I thinking that?_

Bedbug:I knew this was going to happen…...Yeul,you and Caius have to…...Pull The Trigger.

Shiny:They have to Mate?!

Bedbug:In a Kupo Nutshell,yes.

Yeul:I….Can't believe it's about to happen.

Bedbug:Well,let's do it.

Shiny:Wait! We have to do at Mystic Ruins.

Bedbug:And I ask,why?

Shiny:There's one rule everyone always follows:No more than 8 Chao in one garden! Deidara says it will "Break the game".

Bedbug:Ugh…...Fine!

* * *

**-MYSTIC RUINS CHAO GARDEN-**

Bedbug:Caius! Yeul is- *Sees him and Sphie researching a weird rock* What are you looking at?

Caius:! *Hides the artefact* Nothing!

Bedbug:It's something familiar. Let me see!

Caius:No!

Sphie:This is for us and us only.

Bedbug:Ugh…...Anyway,there's something more urgent.

Caius:What? *Sees Yeul* Yeul! What happened?!

Yeul: *Groans* Caius…...It's…..*Falls down and almost faints*

Bedbug: *Picks her up* Caius,you and Yeul have to…..Pull The Trigger.

Caius:Pull…The…..Trigger? You mean I have to m-mate with Y-Yeul?!

Bedbug:Yes.

Caius:...Nobody must see us mate. Sephiroth! Clear the garden. Only me,Yeul and Bedbug must be the only ones here.

Sphie:And where should I take the Chao?

Caius:Shiny must go back to her Garden,while you and the others must temporary stay in the Egg Carrier Chao Garden.

Sphie:Right.

Shiny:I guess I have to go back then.

Sphie:Everyone! We must go to the Egg Carrier Chao Garden. Caius has something urgent to do and none of us must not see it! _Let's Go!_

All MR Chao:Yes,Sephiroth!

* * *

**-EGG CARRIER CHAO GARDEN-**

Deidara:_WHY YOU'RE ALL HERE?!_ Are you trying to raid us?!

Sphie:No. Caius has something urgent to do that nobody must see.

#17:Urgent?

Sphie:Him and Yeul are about to Pull The Trigger.

#18:They are about to mate?!

Greeny:Yes Mr. #17 & Ms. #18!

Jewel:They're going to have a baby? Aww! That's sweet!

Deidara:No,it's _NOT!_ I don't want you MR Chao to be here!

Sphie:Well,you have to deal with it until they're finished,then we'll get out of your wing.

Deidara:Oh shut up,you One-Winged Angel!

Sphie:! How dare you!

Deidara: *Raspberry* Pff! No wonder you weren't able to go faster when flying! You only have one wing! Ha!

Sphie:Can I rip you apart? Because I'm about to.

Deidara:Hmm! Try as you wish! I can take any damage!

Sphie:You're going to _regret_ saying that,because you just mess with the _wrong Chao!_

* * *

**-MYSTIC RUINS CHAO GARDEN-**

Yeul: *Blushes* A-Are you sure I can do this? I'm shy. I'm feeling butterflies in my stomach…

Caius: *Blushes* T-This is really happening…..I don't think I can do this…..

Bedbug:I'm sure you two can do it.

Yeul: *Groans* I think there _are_ butterflies in my stomach…...Ugh…Something's hurting me inside….

Caius: *Holds Yeul* You'll be okay….

Bedbug: *Looks at Yeul for a bit* Oh,dear Etro…...She _is_ pregnant.

Caius:That's the egg! She needs to get it out!

Bedbug:Um…..Ah…...Mmm…..Yeul,just push it out!

Yeul:I-I…

Bedbug: *Holds Yeul* You'll be okay! If you can push it out as hard as you can,you'll be okay!

Yeul:I'll….*Groans* _Ayieee!_ It _hurts!_

Bedbug:Push!

Yeul:I'll t-try…..

* * *

**-EGG CARRIER CHAO GARDEN-**

Deidara: *Walks left and right* I'm getting worried about Caius and Yeul…...Even if I gotten lots of bruises from his top flyer.

#17:Maybe it's the special kind of mating.

Deidara:Oh! Hmm? You mean-

#18:#17! Why you're thinking of _that_ kind of mating?!

#17:It takes very long to get an egg out that way.

Deidara:That's true,but only humans do that! It's very rare that Chao get an egg through _that!_

#17:I know,but….

Jewel:Yeul and Caius will be okay. I know it!

#17:You might say that,but….

*Enter Bedbug*

Bedbug:Everyone! It's a miracle!

#17:Huh?!

#18:You mean….

Bedbug:Yup! The egg has been made! *Gets disgusted* Through Chao….Pregnancy…..

Deidara:I don't care what method the egg was made and nobody else don't care too!

_A new Chao is born!_

*Enter SS Chao*

Sonic:New Chao?!

Gem:A New Egg?!

B-Day:By Yeul and Caius?!

Moon:And new Chao is cute?

Shiny:It really is a miracle!

All SS Chao:Yay!

All MR Chao: Hoorah!

All EC Chao: Hooray!

* * *

**-MYSTIC RUINS CHAO GARDEN-**

*Enter All the Chao along with Bedbug*

All SS,MR & EC Chao(Excluding Bedbug): _***LE GASP***_

Caius:Oh,hello everyone.

Yeul:Look at our new baby! It just came out of it's egg!

_Unnamed_(Male Baby Chao with Silver fluff of hair):Chao!

All SS,MR & EC Chao: Aww!

Jewel:It's so cute!

Gem:Congrats,Ms. Yeul!

Shiny:Did you name the Chao?

Yeul:Oh! I never thought of one yet.

Caius:I can't really think of a name.

Yeul:Oh! I got a perfect one: Hope!

Caius:Hope?

Hope:Chao Chao!

Bedbug:That seems perfect! Hope!

Caius:Hope is going to stay with me.

Yeul:You hear that,Hope? You're going to learn from your father!

Hope:Chao!

* * *

You saw it right: We have a new Chao in our garden!

Hope! Of course,he's going to stay in the Mystic Ruins Chao Garden,so I hope you enjoy his introduction! ;3


	9. Episode 9: Forever A Hero

Hope is a Baby and grows through time. And of course,he learns new things as well.

However,he didn't knew Chao can become Dark and Hero Chao when they become an adult.

Hope's favorite fruit is a Yellow Fruit,that changes him to look almost like a Hero Chao.

He was eating Hero Fruit! Caius was in a dilemma due to him and Yeul being Dark Chao instead of Hero. What will be the cost when Hope _becomes _a Hero Chao? He will forever be a Hero….

* * *

**-MYSTIC RUINS CHAO GARDEN-**

Hope:Daddy,I'm hungry.

Caius:You got that Fruit you love so much,right? I thought you were going to eat that.

Hope:You're right! Besides,this thing is so tasty!

*He walks away to eat his fruit*

Sphie:Caius! _**ARE YOU CRAZY?!**_

Caius:What do you mean? It's just a Yellow Fruit.

Sphie:No! That wasn't a Yellow Fruit. You know that fruit is very rare and only BM Neo is the only Chao that can find it!

Caius:What?! I completely forgot. Neo didn't came back here to sell souvenirs after his last visit,which was 5 months ago.

Sphie:Caius,that fruit Hope is eating….Is Hero Fruit!

Caius: _***LE GASP* WHAT?!**_ He's going to be a Hero Chao in the process!

Sphie:I can't believe it either. I don't think we can give him Dark Fruit to stop him. I gave him one and didn't want to eat it since he love that Hero Fruit so much.

Ashy(Now Neutral/Normal):What can we do?

Greeny:I want Hero Fruit!

Caius & Sphie:_**NO!**_

Sphie:How can we explain to him that being Dark Chao is the blood of the family?! He'll be a disgrace to us both!

Caius:That's true,but what about Yeul? She's not our sister nor my wife. She's my friend and accept every Chao,Dark or Hero.

Sphie:But Caius,can't you remember the Hero-Dark War?

Greeny:Hero-Dark War?

Ashura:What's that?

Sphie: *Sigh* Let me explain...

* * *

_Before me,Caius,Deidara,#17 & #18 lived in Mystic Ruins and Egg Carrier,we once lived in Chao World._

_At that time,Deidara,#17 & #18 were Hero Chao._

_Caius was the Leader of the Dark Garden,while Deidara was the Leader of the Hero Garden..._

_Me and Caius had many Dark Chao that follow our every order:Boomer,Zeena,Zavok,Zor,Raditz and Dr. Gero._

_Deidara,#17 & #18 had Hero Chao that protect the garden from Dark Chao:#16,#13,#19,Emmy and Dr. Sycamore._

_Even from the start,Caius and Deidara were rivals and hated each other. There were many small wars and most of the Dark Chao and Hero Chao gotten minor bruises._

_But the worst one of all was the Hero-Dark War._

_2 Individuals,both Dark Chao,named Itachi and Kisame,was in the Neutral Chao Garden. They wreaked havoc in it,most of the Chao almost died._

_The 2 split up and destroyed most of the Dark and Hero Gardens. We and the Hero Chao barely escaped with our lives._

_They said to us that we are all weak and are never better than the other._

_They think we are just a recolor of the other Chao. They thought only one kind of Chao should be the only Chao that are allow to live in Chao World. They both left._

_They left with us in anger of what they said to us._

_The Heroes and Darks were fighting over which type of Chao should be the main dominators. We gone into a big war._

_If the Heroes win,when all Chao are born or reincarnated,Chao are forced to become Hero Chao._

_If the Darks win,when all Chao are born or reincarnated,Chao are forced to become Dark Chao._

_We destroyed every garden and almost,all of Chao World._

_All the Chao that was in the war were taking major damage or worst,dying._

_However,there were two Chao standing in the end:_

_Caius and Deidara._

_They battle till one falls. However,they were severely wounded._

_In the end,the Darks were victorious. Caius,Deidara and all the others have gone into a cocoon. Some gone into a Pink cocoon and reincarnated,while some gone into a gray one and die._

_A Purple Fox took me and Caius to the Mystic Ruins Chao Garden,while Eggman took Deidara,#17 & #18 to the Egg Carrier Chao Garden._

_We all remember that day and feared not to remember it again._

_...Some of our friends have died in the process and it was horrible for us to get them into our mess..._

* * *

Sphie:And now,Hope is becoming a Hero Chao and we did not wanted that to happen!

Ashy:But this isn't Chao World! This is somewhere different!

Caius:Yes,but we still remember what happened and we must let every Chao that was from the war to become Dark Chao!

Ashy:But what about Shade? That Chao from Chao World? We met him in Halloween.

Caius:I remember Shade...He was still a Baby back then. He was one of those Chao that those two brutes hurted. I think he remembers it and doesn't want to recall it again either.

Yeul:So what?! He can be whatever kind of Chao he wants to be!

Caius:Y-Yeul! I...I...

Yeul:I don't care! He wanted the fruit and he will become a Hero Chao. And you have the audacity-The _NERVE!_ To make sure he will become a Dark Chao because you are going to _FORCE him to become one!_

Caius:Yeul,he will become a Dark Chao!

Yeul:No,he is going to be a Hero!

Caius:**DARK!**

Yeul:HERO!

Caius:_**DARK!**_

Yeul:_HERO!_

Hope:_**MOMMY! DADDY! STOP!**_

Caius and Yeul:?! Hope?!

Hope:I don't care what you guys think what kind of Chao I must be! I am myself. I can be what I want to be. I am Hope! I am going to be a Hero Chao! I...I...

_**I WILL FOREVER BE A HERO!**_

Caius:Hope...

*Hope gets away from Caius and Yeul*

Yeul:I'm...Going back...To my garden...

*Yeul leaves…..Caius sits down and starts to cry….*

Caius:You...Are yourself...You...Are...Hope...

_And you will be a Hero Chao...Forever..._

_**...Forever A Hero...**_

* * *

The final episode will a multiple parter. So there is going to be a Thanksgiving special first. Don't worry! You don't need to go to my profile to read it! It's going to be here! Of course,it's going to be canon. Anyway,see you soon! X3

(Also,I'm sorry for the delays! I was going to post this episode yesterday,but my mom was on the computer.)


	10. Episode 10 Part 1: Chaos Monster!

Hey guys….

Remember when I said the Thanksgiving Special will be posted on the 28th? I lied. It's cancelled.

Thing is,I was getting real busy due to Animal Crossing New Leaf,and there was other things I was working and thinking about,and the project was getting more stressful,so I stopped working on it completely. However!

I decided to show you guys the unfinished version of what could have been the Thanksgiving Special. Don't worry,there will be a way to see it. I…...just have not finished it yet. So,please be patience!

So here we are,the finale. The first part anyway. So,I can understand most of you guys were more hyper on this other than the Thanksgiving Special,right? Well,I hope you enjoy it!

But before we begin,I should note the S1 Q&A! I will start accepting questions after this is posted. The link to Phase 1 will be in my profile,so you guys can give me your questions! Please read the rules as well!

* * *

**-STATION SQUARE CHAO GARDEN(THANKSGIVING)-**

**(NOTE:This was after the Thanksgiving Special.)**

Lightning(As a Chao):Ugh…...That was the worst and most hardcore Thanksgiving I ever had…..

Yeul:Yeah. But it was at least fun,right?

Bedbug:Everyone was either drunk,wasted,were smoking or on crack! How was that fun?!

Lightning:Well…...Who cares. It was decent anyway. All of you deserve a good rest after that little party. I should be going now.

Hope:*Yawns* I think I should stay here.

B-Day:Yeah…..*Yawns* Goodnight everyone!

All Chao:Goodnight….

* * *

**-STATION SQUARE(BLACK FRIDAY)-**

*People were running to stores and markets…..The jewelry store was inactive….*

_*Until…..*_

_*CRACK!*_

*The windows got destroyed by a mysterious shadowy figure! The person gotten a Chaos Emerald from the store,too!*

*The figure goes into the sky! He was a Light Blue,Neutral/Run/Run Chao!*

Amy:*Looks up* Huh?! Wait….Is that Nazo?!

Nazo(Now a Light Blue Chao):Chaos Emerald collected! This is way too easy.

*Nazo starts to charge a big Red energy ball!*

Amy:Oh no! EVERYONE,LOOK UP! *Runs away*

*Everyone in the area starts to look up. They then start to run away!*

*Nazo throws the energy ball down!*

_***BOOM!***_

Nazo:It would have looked more grand if you little weaklings die on top of it…...

* * *

**-STATION SQUARE CHAO GARDEN(BLACK FRIDAY)-**

News Reporter:This happened today while people in Station Square were shopping on Black Friday.

Fortunately,none of the people in the area died in this event.

The explosion was caused by a small Chao,who looked similar to the Chaos Being,Nazo. It was unknown who was the caretaker of this Chao,but it appears that this Chao left it's garden a few weeks ago. A civilian said this Chao was changing into a different color over time. We will give you more info later today.

Yeul:I can't believe this!

Deidara:How are we going to stop Nazo?!

Caius:There might be a way…

Deidara:HE HAS A _**CHAOS EMERALD! **_Plus,LOOK AT WHAT HE DID TO ALMOST **ALL OF STATION SQUARE!**

B-Day:Deidara's right. We can't stop him since he has the power of Nazo himself!

Hope:We can't hurt him either! He's our friend.

#17:Where's Sonic & Shadow?

#18:They are somewhere else. Sonic is at the Lost Hex,while Shadow is doing his job at GUN.

Ashura:We should find Nazo.

Greeny:What?!

Moon:Why?

Ashura:He's getting the Chaos Emeralds and if he gets all 7,it'll be the end of us all!

Blacky:That's true.

Chip:Wat aboat Lightning?

Bedbug:After that little party in Mexico,she gotten wasted and smoked a lot,and after recovering,she needed to rest in Valhalla. That's what she told me when I came to her dream.

Sphie:*Sigh* I am not asking what you SS Chao did in Thanksgiving. But,we now know that it's up to us to stop Nazo.

Yeul:Yes. We should be prepared.

Sphie:We still have our weaponry,correct?

Caius:Yes.

#17:We have our weapons,too.

Bedbug:I'll get some weapons. And I'll bring Potions and Phoenix Downs,too!

Yeul:Great! Um,Moon,Greeny,Chip and Hope,stay here.

Chip:Wat?! Y?

Yeul:You all are very young,even if you did Evolved.

Caius:And we don't want any of you get hurt,especially you,Hope.

Hope:But...Daddy...

Jewel:Um...We can take care of them.

Gem:Yeah. Just leave it to us! We'll make sure the Chao are okay!

Yeul:Thank you.

Deidara:Hmm! Let's move!

*The others left*

Jewel:Okay,Gem. Let's make sure the Chao stay here.

Gem:Okay.

Jewel:And….Don't move at all.

Gem:Okay…..

Jewel:And….Don't swim in the pond.

Gem:Fine…

Jewel:Just….Don't do anything at all.

Gem:Okay! I get it. I'll won't move at all!

Jewel:Thank you….

* * *

That was Part 1! Now to start Part 2!

Also,after this has been posted,in my profile,there will be link to the new site for Chao Adventures! It's still not finished,but it's still usable! There are multiple things on the site you can do,like:

Post Fan stuff!

Download many things!

See some…..Top Secret things.

And more!

So,I'll see you there!


End file.
